Volturi POV
by TwiTwitters
Summary: Chapters include, POV of all coven or some coven members single or all together compulations of stories and Roleplayed stories.
1. POV Santiago and Corin

A/N:

Written by:

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/twiztidculleng

For more add Santiago and Corin to your Twitter:

yourpowersrmine

willmakeuweak

www(dot)TwiTwitter(dot)nin(dot)com/

* * *

If it was possible to win an award for pure blatant stupidity today would have been my day. Trudging through the mud at two in the morning was not the way I had intended on spending this Halloween. Looking down at my clothes I realize this whole evening was not how I had intended on spending my Halloween.

For the past four years I have been listening to my mother complain about the fact that I had no dates, no prospects for marriage she didn't seem to care that I had no interest in dating it wasn't really high on my list of things to do. She finally wore me down though and got me to accept an invitation from our neighbor to a ball that was being thrown in the next town over. I mean I had assumed it really couldn't be that bad, but yet again I had assumed wrong.

I really do not think gentleman was in his vocabulary since he would not keep his hands off of me, but I finally convinced him I was ready to leave that I needed to get back to my mother. From the moment we stepped into the carriage he wouldn't take no for an answer so I did what any self respecting lady would do. I broke his nose. Now I get to make the 15 mile walk back to my home through the mud in the rain.  
I had been walking for almost an hour when I heard a carriage slow down beside me. I don t look up because I am really not in the mood to break his jaw.

_"Excuse me miss, you look very uncomfortable and what kind of man would I be if I didn t offer you a ride home."_ I can not see the man clearly but I know that anything has to be better then the rain and walking in these shoes.

Climbing into the carriage I sit down to get a better look at the stranger. He has to have the palest skin I have ever seen and when he smiles at me flashing his perfectly white teeth I am force to swallow my fear and scoot myself as close to the edge of the seat and away from him as I can. Something about this man scares me, makes me want to run to save myself.

_"My name is Eleazar and you are?"_ he asks with a smile

_"Santiago"_ I stammer trying to catch my breath.

_"Santiago?"_ He asks questioning me.

_"Maria Santiago but everyone just calls me Santi,"_ I say quietly the longer I am around him the more I fear him. The more I am willing to jump out of the carriage in fear of my life.

_"Extraordinary, Aro will be very pleased with me! indeed"_ he says smiling at me in a way that I knew I was in a lot of trouble. I look around my surroundings and see that we are not heading back to my home but away from it.

_"Where are you taking me? People are going to miss me. Were important people in this town you know?"_ Im screaming pleading for my life, I look over at him he is laughing as he strikes me and everything goes black.

When I wake I feel as if I am on fire. What has he done to me? Where am I? How can I make this stop? I hear voices talking around me but I can not open my eyes. I finally realize I'm dead. This is hell, I knew I shouldn't have skipped church, disrespected mother that way oh my god why won t this just go away? I scream, screaming is the only thing I can do. No matter how loud I scream the pain doesnt end. My time melds together, I don t know how long I have been lying like this but it feels like years until I am finally able to open my eyes.

Everything around me is so bright, and whispers around me seem to take over my brain, my throat is on fire and I am scared. I jump off of the bed and crouch in the corner ready to attack as I see my attacker hovering over me.

"Santi, my darling Santi, you must drink" He says stepping towards me as someone ushers in an older woman who makes the sign of the cross and prays. Her prayers are cut short as I jump across the room pinning her to the ground and ripping into the soft flesh of her neck. The warm blood spills onto my lips and I am in ecstasy drinking until her limp body will give no more.

I look at my attacker again growling taking steps towards him as he laughs. "You will not hurt me dear one. Now come and let me introduce you to our master."

"Nobody is my master" I growl hitting him in the jaw causing him to slam into the wall. I storm out as the brick crumbles around him. Stomping through massive corridors I realize not only do I have no idea what I am but I am also completely lost. I wander a little longer finding a door and pushing it open. Closing the door behind me I pause trying to figure out what my next action is but my mind is running a mile a minute until I hear someone clear their throat, looking up I see three of the oddest looking people I have ever seen. All three are wearing fancy clothes as if they are royalty and have pale almost transparent skin.

_"A pleasure to see you I see the change is finally complete."_ A loud singsong voice in the middle says.

_"I am Aro and you are obviously Santiago come before me child Looking around as if someone else is in the room I look at him I know your not talking to me right? Indeed I am please come before me child I will not ask you again."_ He motions for me to step forward.

_"Who in the hell do you think you are. You people kidnap you bring me here and do whatever you just did."_ I growl angrily backing up towards the door. _"Just leave me to go home!"_

_"Mind your manners child. We could have easily killed you this is an honor and you will treat it as such."_ The pale blonde to his left yells catching me off guard. _"Jane grab this insolent brat."_

_"Yes, Master Caius."_ the blonde child says stepping from his side and stepping next to me. _"Such a shame and I thought we could be friends,"_ she says smiling innocently as I feel the worse pain then I thought imaginable.

It feels as if my body is being ripped apart until I hear a calm voice say, _"This isnt how we treat a guest, Jane. release her now!"_ The pain suddenly stops as I look at myself and see that I am fine the next thing I know I am jumping at Jane pinning her to the ground baring my teeth readying myself to rip her apart as she starts to scream in pain.

_"Master stop her," _She screams in agony. "She is killing me!"

I am so confused because I have not even started to hurt her yet. I look to Aro as he says, "Her gift is so powerful even at this young stage; Eleazar truly has brought us quite the gift." Nodding and smiling he walks over to us and says, "Release her young one." My thoughts turn to him and Jane immediately stops screaming. I fall to the ground putting my head in my hands as confusion controls me. Aro steps to me putting his hand on my shoulder. "I know you are confused this is a lot to take in but let me assure you that you are going to be one of our most powerful and gifted guard members. This is an honor and once your thinking straight you will realize this. Eleazar take this young one back to her quarters and find her another meal she will need it."

Two years pass full of training and confusion. I know what I am now and if these people think they can stop me from leaving they have lost their minds. I am one of the most gifted if not the most gifted vampires Aro has ever seen and he drools at the thought of me giving in and joining his guard. I am Santiago his prized pet, but let me tell you I am no ones pet no matter how much they try to spoil me with gifts and positions of power. I finish packing what little I want and steal through the door into the night.

New Orleans some of my favorite hunting grounds especially at Mardi Gras. Drunken humans are rarely ever missed and make such easy prey. I have been wandering this country for 50 years since I escaped not only Italy but the Volturi as well. They had sent guard following me before I left the country to relay the message they are not happy with me but Aro will welcome me back with open arms. What a funny thought, I refuse to ever serve someone music and noise around me give me the perfect cover to stalk my prey. For three days I have been following her scent, and tonight I will make her mine.

* * *

Corins POV

* * *

"If these ignorant, filthy people do not stop staring at me I swear I am going to snap their necks myself."

I have lived on the outskirts of New Orleans my entire life, and I want nothing more then to escape. The people here are so ignorant. You survive one fire that kills your pedophile stepfather and they label you a witch. I am not a witch. It doesn t take magic to knock a candle onto your bed and leave the house, it only takes common sense. I ensured that my late mother s husband would never lay his hands on me ever again.

Walking the streets during this time I can not shake the feeling that I am being watched. Not the usual gawkers and whispering but someone intently watching me. I am not scared though. I seek out my follower who always seems to evade me. Lost in my own thoughts I trip over a loose brick in the street and fall losing my books and fabric. Before I even hit the ground pair of hard cold hands grab my arm and stop me from falling.

"Thank you," I say quietly and before I can look up they are gone. "I am going completely crazy," I mutter into the wind.  
Before I can catch my next breath something is covering my mouth and everything goes black.

* * *

Santiagos POV

* * *

I look back towards the girl who would be my next meal and she is gone. All that is left of her is the smell of chloroform and her satchels. Growling I start the hunt. How could I let something as insignificant as a human slip through my grasp? Slipping into the woods following her scent I come upon a campsite and a fire. Six men in brightly colored robes and make up are taunting her as they tie her to a tree she does not show fear though as she spits in his face causing me to laugh silently climbing into the tree to enjoy the show.

They stand mere feet from her sharpening their knives and laughing. Her eyes are hard and cold not giving them the satisfaction of showing them fear. The first of the goons takes a step to her the hot blade mere inches from her skin. He is close enough that I am about to jump down and take care of them. After all she is my meal and they were not going to get her. The blade is reflecting her skin he clutches it in his fat sweaty hand. The sick perverted smile crosses his face as she closes her eyes and his face goes blank and he drops his knife. She takes a deep breath as he shakes off his clumsiness and continues to the task at hand. This is all way too much for me as I jump out of the tree and onto his shoulders snapping his neck, dropping the body I dispose of their inbred backwoods bodies in the same manner. No one would miss such filth.  
I lick my lips as I head towards the girl. I have waited far too long for my meal and I knew that I would not be able to hold out much longer. I have never had my prey tied down so this is going to be fun.

Grinning at her I lick her neck before whispering in her ear, _"I promise it wont hurt. much."_ I prepare myself to taste what I have been craving when I hear her voice in my ear whispering, _"A nightmare never looked so inviting."_ My eyes dart up to look into hers as I realize she was no longer simply my meal.


	2. POV Sulpicia

A/N:

Writen by the all talented Sulpicia.

Twitter- mistslpiciaVolt

~~**~~**~~

My name is Sulpicia, im 2309 years old. I'm the wife of Aro Volturi. Like my cousin I remember my past.

I'm born in the wonderful kingdom of Cyprus in 356 BC. I'm the daughter of the king Cypriot and the Queen Samia. My mother died after giving me birth. Alexander the Great, attacked my uncles kingdom in 346 BC. He destroyed everything and killing all peoples he can find. My dad send some guard to help him but it was too late. The guards found my cousin Athenodora and they bring her back home.

Anthenodora and I were close`'like sister' always together until that horrible night. Alexander The Great decide to attack my father's kingdom. My dad supplies him to not do it. Looking at me, he decide to traded me against his freedom. My last through was for my cousin, cause I was sure to never see her again and sure to die too. Alexander accepted his offer. He took me and put me on his horse like a trophies.

Arriving to his Palace one of his man brings me to a room with a thousands of women and the guard told me "welcome in Alexander harem" that I wish to die..

One day, Many a day from my arrival a man in a cloak came in to see or buy one of us. All the girls in the Harem was afraid of him when he passed closer. When the man stop in front of me, he take his hand out of the cloak and touch my face, his hand was so cold but it was a good feeling a smile appear on his face and he said to me, "Sulpicia, my dear come with me we are going home" He lift me in the air and bring me with him out of Alexander hands. When he was sure we was in a safety place, he show himself to me. hypnotized by his beauty, his pale skin and his red eyes.

Quietly, he came closer and he put a cloak on my shoulders and whispers to me "My name Is Aro, I can give you immortality and all you want. I am a vampire, I want you to my side for eternity" without hesitation, I said "Yes, I would love being with you forever!"

He bring me to his castle at Volterra in Italy. When we came in, Marcus his brother was waiting for us. So i meet one of his brother's, the other Caius was not present. A couple of minutes later.......................I saw Caius come in by the big front door with a human too. When he presented her to Aro and Marcus I recognized her as was my cousin, Athenodora we was both reunited. After that, Aro transformed me and Caius do the same with Athenodora.

I died in 336 BC and reborn as a cruel and beautiful vampire, I don't regret it.

A/N:

stay tuned for more by our family members...


	3. Singapore VS Volturi POV ALEC

A/N:

Written by: (( ))

Tweet turned to story by:

VoltTwinAlec

Thank you Alec, for your inspiring Tweets that this story would only come together with them.

FYI, This is all from roleplaying tweets somtimes. The lines get crossed. Especially during battles.

So I may have changed things to make them more understanding to the reader. I hope i did a good job.

Live long, Love Life, and dont give up.

Thank you. :)

Parking . Dark. Slipping into the shadows. Quiet except the occasional beeping of car alarm and the rummaging of a mortal man going though his messenger bag as he jingles his keys ever so lightly. Though I heard it. I hear everything.

A deep chuckle wanting to escape me. Venom pooling in my mouth. Eyes narrow. Creeping closer, and closer. so close you could touch him, though I don't. I direct my haze for him.

Cutting off his vision, hearing and feeling. Disoriented. he freezes up. Circling, venom nearly killing my concentration. Growl escapes. Trying to rein in. controlling the urge to not tear him watch him squirm. Grabbing the mortal, visualizing sinking my teeth in. victory is mine. Yes. A sense of accomplishment washes over me.

Before dumping his body into the back of a truck, taking Keys, and racing jacket. Taking off on the bike, bulky helmet securely on my head. Lifting the hold on his senses as I exit the parking garage. Flipping down the shade, covering my inhumanly colored eyes. Reducing speed as I notice I'm nearing the city hospital half a mile ahead of me.

Hmm...maybe hunting will have to wait.

_Yanking out my cell phone reading forwarded Texts - VolturiLordAro to demetri_volt : ((Our demetri's and Aro's twitter check them out.)) Demetri, be alert to any members of that coven as you hunt. If you sense one..let us know and we will assemble._

_Scrolling down to the reply forward from demetri_volt to VolturiLordAro : Yes, master_

Sliding my phone back into my pocket. Revving the motorcycle, then speeding toward the hospital, slowing down to circle the property. Searching surroundings for any signs of immortals. Sensing nothing odd or out of the ordinary. Speeding away from the hospital, though the streets.

Glancing any and every dark corner I pass, as I weave in and out of traffic. Slowing to a stop, deciding just for laugh to obey a traffic law, as I wait for the light to turn green. Using this moment I search around my surrounding for anything. Finally, the light turns green. locking my jaw, Never will I do that again. Human laws are just that HUMAN LAWS.

A couple of miles away from the stupid traffic stop. I spot a motorcycle up ahead and deciding to tail it. Pulling up along side. Happy. Ecstatic with my self. I look over at li abidin and grins, finding exactly who I was looking for, revving the engine as I laugh. Without warning, Li takes off passing car after car. Weaving in and out of traffic. Mortals yelling left and right, as I follow.

"Think your funny, do you?" Speeding up untill my front wheel is next to li's motorcycle, then I turn the grips to the right sharply.

Li, jumps above his bike after the jolt I gave. His bike skids to the side, as li jumped off running after it. I watch as he races away, keeping on my path knowing i will cut him off. Almost as stupid as a mortal he is. The engine of his bike sounds close even over up I see li on his bike overhead. he somersaults him and the bike, showing off, right before he lands in front of me.

Raising my brow, "Let's see if you can do that again.........Blind."

Tearing after him catching up, begin concentrating my haze to travel up to him, blinding. He looses his senses and skidding to a stop....He seems calmed, compared to others. Almost second guessing myself, thinking my gift didn't work. About to send a second dose towards, he takes off his helmet eyes closed. Grinning know he was actually blind to me, I take off my chain swinging the heavy gold Volturi crest around. A whirling zipping sound vibrating around. Li, follows me closely. Smacking him across the face I speed off. accelerating to the max, back to the hotel to tell Aro of my find.

Back at the hotel, I ditch the bike on the sidewalk. Sprinting into the building coming to a stop controlling my self before knocking loudly on his suite door. Entering after my knock, nodding to Caius as I approach.

Bowing my head slightly, "Masters, I have found a member from this coven....we should act NOW!" As Aro come forward taking my hand, seeing everything.

Aro begin mumbling things to him self, "Extremely interesting...I wonder if we may learn a few more techniques from them..."

Caius hisses toward Aro, "Stop daydreaming, Time to go!" as he is reproaching the lord, his fingers begin to press on his phone. Aro doing the same with his phone. Most likely sending out texts to the guards and our brethren.

Narrowing my eyes as Demetri strolls into the room, "We have new information?" His question directed towards the lords. Knowing the masters would wait for all to arrive before explaining, Renata walks inside. immediately goes to Aro's side, bowing her head. "Yes master's" she quietly whispers. Jane, my sister and Chelsea walk inside. Almost growling as Jane gravitates towards Demetri's side, Aro give me a stern `not now` look. bowing my head. I listen as he explains it, My newborns flank either side of me. Almost trying to hold my demeanor up. Trying to at least. Knowing the job at hand will not let me rip off Demetri's head, or my sisters love for him deter if i did. Sighing, I listen more intently to the rest of my experience.

Demetri, nods to Aro, "Lets go then, shall we?" He heads out leading us. My newborns, follow the order of Aro and flank Demetri as we follow him, letting us all fall slightly behind them. Grinning at Jane and Chelsea as the follow the newborns anxious to face the new coven. We speed though town, it was a nice long run even at our maximum speed. As they all slow their pace at once, I start smelling scents of the vampires nearby. Aro almost stomping as he nears the gates, their guards already on the defense. Almost agitated at first. Caius nods towards the guards and my newborns run at them, knowing this is a distraction. so we can slip inside. The Singapore guards, stand arms crossed over their chest, no movement or breathing coming from them. Interesting. Singapore guard jumping on the newborns, as they begin fighting with each other. They seem so evenly matched.

Caius interrupts my entertainment, laughing all attention now on him. "And we havent even made it to the door!"

Aro, hisses at the newborns, glances back at me. "Stop them!"

I nod turning back to study the guards, as the group makes their entrance into the palace. Sending the haze, in before them effectively cutting off anyone insides sight and hearing. Smirks, having fun watching the guards blindly regain control of themselves listening to Aro and the other inside. Turning his back on the fighting newborns and guards. Wanting to enjoy watching the down fall of this uneducated Singapore coven.

Caius, speaking before Aro and glaring straight at their master who sits on a lavish gold throne, "Are you aware of the mortals news? You should know out laws...." his voice trailing off agitated.

As I make it up the masters, I notice the Singapore coven members. Then zoning straight to Li, "I believe you have something of mine?" Raising a brow at him.

He nods at me, taking my Volturi crest out of his pocket. the necklace dangling below it as he studies it closely for a moment, tossing it in the air towards me. "You might want to watch where you leave that thing..."

Snatching it out of the air, twirling on my finger again and again. Smirking, "Thanks."

_`I like big butts and I can not lie. You other brothers can't when a girl wa-`_

Renata standing behind Aro, quickly pressing buttons.

Turning staring at her, "Would you like to bu-" she quickly interrupts, "I am unavailable to take your call. Please leave a message. Thank you for calling. Beeeeeeep" Snapping her phone shut, smirking at her. Aro glares for a moment, before she become uncomfortable. Looking down ashamed, "Sorry Master. It won't happen again." Then puts phone back in her pocket after hitting a few buttons. silencing it for her sake.

Snickering, "What a repulsive ring tone..." she seems to get her back bone, and glares at me.

"Dont you judge my ring tone!" Turning her head towards me, "It's a awesome song!" Sticking her tongue out, pushing her arms out behind Aro throwing her invisible bubble around him.

Demetri's voice pulls me out of a retort bubbling to come out, "Hey, how you doing?... Find your friend?" His snickering making me groan. Hating he is having all the fun goading.

Li doesnt miss a beat before spitting back, "Yes we did...It was a regular jig saw to put him back together..." Shuffling his feet looking up at demetri before growling. Kinda like this guy if he was following the masters rules.

"It's too bad I missed that, Maybe I'll get another chance later," smiles at the thought, I spoke out loud.

He shifts his attention to me now, "You're the one I raced aren't you?" As if he didn't just give me my crest back, but then he insinuates he cant remember. I doubt that.

Smiles wickedly, "You are most certainly correct. Care for a quick re-match?"

He seems to ponder my question for a few moments, smiling back. "Your on!" Glancing at Renata and Demetri, "Care to join us?" Maybe I could set demetri on fire somewhere and call it an accident that happens right? I think so.

Renata loosens her arms from around Aro's form, smiling "Of course"

I start thinking I didn't bring a motorcycle, or anyone else. Smirks watching Li, "We can get our own...there are plenty of humans around here with them. unless you have a few we can borrow.."

Li nods his head, " I will handle" he calls the guards, then starts saying things in a language i was not privy to..the guards disappear.

The guards come back with top of the line bikes for us all, "Niiice." trying not to like the guy, though he was making it hard not to.

Aro turns, "We are not here to race, Stay here!" He all but growls at me, I bow my head. Ashamed with my self. Wanting to rip anyone head off. take my anger out on someone or something.

Li seems the same way, as a guard nears him he shuts him up before he even speaks, "Get out of my sight." As i look around, one of the Singapore guards seems to vanished. The more girly looking male is missing, frowning watching the others. Renata pulls her self up close to aro's back again making sure he's protected. Watching li as he nears chao and the thrones. Aro moving into the middle of us, Chelsea and Renata closer to him.

Li begins moving around, grabbing canisters as he dumps some powder around the crevices surrounding the foot of the throne, he flashes a smirk at us before pulling out a sword hitting the power sparking it. A firewall spreads between each side, The master and his family seems ready for the explosions as Caius begins hissing, Demetri snarls and I stand steady. A little fireworks wont deter me from attacking.

Caius yells looking at demetri and I, "Restrain him" as he points to Li. An explosion goes off infront of Caius as li stand with his sword in the air, ready.

Waving a finger at us, "I wouldn't be to fast..." Crouching, letting a furious snarl rip though me as my paralyzing mist creep closer to my enemies. li watches Aro intently, "Next one to take a step toward my master will feel the flame..." He trails off a growl erupting though his mouth.

Hearing Aro's voice behind me, "No need for such dramatics action!"

Demetri glances towards me, saying though clenched teeth "Got him?" I nod, as Jane. My sister, my twin, my other. Comes up between me and Demetri.

The smirk on his face makes me want to kill him right here, though the heat radiating off the flames bring me back from my internal fight to kill off my sisters mate. Nodding to my sister, the mist swirling innocently between both groups, but not dissipating. Grining watching Janey then looking away distracted by her, I hear something faint in another room. Demetri hearing the same, he cocks his head to the side. Like a dog that he is. Caius glances at him then quickly motions towards the sound, hopefully getting him off to chase his bone and investigate. Watching Jane in action as she leans back, almost following demetri leave then setting her sights on Li knowing she is sending out a burning pain into his mind.

Keeping the mist surrounding them protectively as jane continues to torture one of the guards, the other newborn crouches waiting, to attack as soon as they step into the mist. Looking over my shoulder, seeing Chelsea concentrating. Breaking bonds.

Hissing loudly as a female Singaporean coven member arrives, Wei. Directing the mist to cover the entire room, leaving everyone outside of his group being, deaf and numb to any feeling.

Turning to the others, "Go, I'll meet you there." Li, works though the pain and numb, hitting the powder striking up another wall of fire, spreading in front of us all. Jane starts to hiss loudly, Her eyes training solely on Li.

He finally crumbles to the ground in a heap. Pushing my mist out as it completely envelopes the room with everyone in, I shift it slightly and carefully to keep Li well aware of his pain. He begins to roll around on the floor, trying to voice out his pain. Aro exits, with Renata and Chelsea following close behind with the newborn.

Janey steps closer, keeping her concentration on him as laughs loudly crouching down, "Whats the matter? Cant get to your mistress?" My attention gets distracted by watching my sister work her evil magic on him.

"Whats going on here?" A voice yells as I instantly push my mist towards it, a cruel smile as see the woman's step into the path as well. Li's threat to my sister, comes out garbled and missing the tone to even sound the least bit threatening. My concentration on Janey and her prey, Wei whizzes by mist and me, to li's crumbled body on the floor. "Mistes ere," screaming "ere is she..." another scream. So entertaining.

Janey speaks her mind finally after crouching down over Wei and Li watching the heart tugging, not reunion. her childlike laugh fills the room, so sweet and innocent, "Looks like I'm doing a decent job of it at the moment!" she states so profoundly.

The voice of my interrupted distraction from early rips Wei up from Li, "What is the meaning of this? Why have you not protected, Mistress Yara? How can you let them go?" He looks so close to hitting her, I don't want to interrupt watching him do my job for me was entertaining. Smirking, once they are unaware of my and Janey presence. time to leave I motion. Leading her back to the hotel, letting out gifts drown away from them.

Leaving them alone.....For now!

A/N:

Update soon. :)

Maybe even a interview with Alec. Review with somthing you would like to know.


	4. I belong to you POV Jane chapt 1

Chapter 1 : First Sight

Putting on my cloak, heading to my brother (twins) room, Alec. We were planning to go on a hunting trip. We always go everywhere together. Almost inseparable.

Sometimes, stupid humans think that we're dating. Knocking on Alec's door. I knock on Alec's door and he opens immediatly for me. He is wearing a brown-black-ish cloak. His eyes were black, I bet he's super thirsty.

He gives me an evil smile and takes my hand. Before we leave the castle, we stop by the throne room to meet The Volturi leader first. Continueing down the hall, hand in hand with Alec.

"Afternoon masters," I give a small smile to Aro, Caius and Marcus. Alec does also.

"Jane, my dear..." he hold his hand out as usual "So, where are you two going for your hunting trip?" Aro asked Alec and I.

"To Washington DC, Master," Alec answered.

Then suddenly, a guy with a brunette hair enters the throne room and says, "DC? Mind if I come with you two?" he asks.

It was Demetri, he's absolutely gorgeous and I have no idea why I thought that he's gorgeous. Well, it's not that I'm interested in being his girlfriend or whatever, I was just thinking that he was gorgeous.

I heard that he likes Heidi. Who doesn't? I'd be her girlfriend if I was still human, and/or if I wasinto girls. Heidi is definitely stunning, perfect. Her power is her beauty.

"Sure, why not Demetri? If it's okay with you two?" Aro asked and looks at us. I turned to see Alec's expression and he nodded. I sighed softly and nod.

"Excellent! They were leaving right now, are you ready?" Aro asked Demetri.

"I'm ready," Demetri answered and smirked.

Aro smiles at us, dismissing us with a wave of his hand. We left the throne room and took our private jet to Washington DC. Well, we can run if we want to, but Washington is far far away from Italy.

We're vampires, we can run so fast. Faster than anything in this world. Alec held my hand, he's pretty protective. Demetri was starring at us, it was really weird.

When we arrived at Washington DC, we checked in to Intercontinental The Willard Washington DC Hotel. I stayed in one room with Alec, and Demetri is next door.

And after we checked in, we decided to start hunting.

"This is what I love about DC," Demetri said while giving a flirtatious smile to the girls that passed us.

I rolled my eyes at him, even though that flirtatious smile made him looked so cute.

"What was that for Jane ? Jealous, huh?"

I punched his arm "Gross, no way. I don't need your flirtatious smile, no thank you," I heard Alec chuckled when I said that.

We were walking around the streets and I heard Alec's phone ringing. He picked it up.

"Evening master" he answered.

Master, that must be Aro. We always call Aro master, because he's the main leader of The Volturi. I have no idea what Alec and Aro were talking about, but Alec's face looked so serious.

Alec nodded and gave the phone to Demetri.

"Aro wants to speak with you," Alec said while giving Demetri his phone.

They talked a bit, I still have no idea what they were talking about, but then Demetri said "So, are you leaving now Alec?"

"Leaving? Where? Who was that? Aro right?" I asked. Confused.

"Calm down sister. It was Aro, he apologized because I have to leave you alone with Demetri. He asked me to go to Spokane with Chelsea and Renata. We need to hunt some newborns. Demetri will keep you safe here. He promised Aro," Alec explained.

I scoffed and said "No way. I'm coming with you. You are so not leaving me all alone with that!" I pointed to Demetri.

Alec chuckled, and Demetri gave an evil smile to me. "He's gonna keep you safe, don't worry. You stay in the room with Jane. Have fun. Go torture some humans. You can't come with me Jane, Aro didn't asked you to"

I growled when Alec said that.

"Oh and Demetri, one more thing, don't touch Jane, Got IT?"

I glared at Demetri and he smirked "Aye, captain Alec" he said to Alec.

Alec smiled and said "Perfect. And Jane, be safe. Call me if Demetri does something bad to you."

"I will, definitely call you. Take care brother" I said.

He nodded and walked away. Great, now it's just me and Demetri. This is gonna be awesome.

"You know what blondie? Let's just go hunting at the hotel's bar. It's easier right?" Demetri asked.

I nodded "Sure, whatever you want," I followed him and went to the hotel's bar.

"Text me when you're done torturing and eating," Demetri winked and walked to the girls. I rolled my eyes and started looking for someone to eat.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my hand. I turned around and it was a guy. A human. He has green eyes, blonde hair and smiling lines.

Kinda cute. He greeted me "Hello young lady, all alone here?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked with a irritated tone.

"Can I buy you something to drink? How old are you, anyway?" he asked.

I smiled sweetly "I'm 16, Can't we just go to your room? ."

He raised an eyebrow "My room? Aren't you still under age?"

"Like I care, let's just go handsome. Lead the way" I smile following him to his room.

He opens his door and smiling at me. Inviting me in, with a sweep of his arm. I smile back, walking in to his room. I sit on his bed, and when he was about to lean in to kiss me, I give some pain to him. I can create illusions of pain to people and humans both...He screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

I gave him more pain. It felt so good to hear someone is screaming in pain. I just love torturing people, it's fun. I walked closer to him and sinking my teeth into the flesh of his neck, feeling his sweet blood trickle down my throat, draining him slowly. When finished and very satisfied. I left his body in his room and when I was about to text Demetri to ask where he was, someone grabbed my waist, and yes it was Demetri. I pushed him away, roughly.

"Hey dude, what the....!??!?"

"Sorry little one, are you done eating?" he asked me.

Begining to hiss and gave him some pain. "Jane, stop. What was that for?"

I stopped the pain and said "For calling me little!"

We walked together to our room, I walked in and he closed the door behind me. I sat on the couch and he sat next to me.

He looked so thoughtful and … weird.

"Hmm, anything good on TV?" I asked him.

"Uh hmm, that CSI show is pretty good. Is that on?" he asked me back.

"I guess so," I grabbed the remote and switched to CSI.

I felt his arm behind me. What the heck is he doing?

Suddenly, Demetri looked at me in a really really weird way. He kissed my hair. I just stay still, not moving, not at all. His face was so nervous.

"Jane?" he called my name.

"Yes?" I answered and turned my face to look at him.

He put his finger under my chin and lifted my face to his and he kissed me. I kissed him back. His lips were so soft. My first kiss with a Volturi guard, and it's Demetri.

He pressed myself closer to him when I kissed him back. I stopped and sighed.

"What was that for Dem?" I asked.

"I like you Janey, I want to do that since…I don't know. Since a really long time. I wanted to tell you that I like you, but everyone is always watching," he explained.

"But, I thought you liked Heidi?" I asked again.

He shook his head and whispered in my ear "I'm glad Alec left you alone with me..."


	5. I belong to you POV Jane Chapt 2

Chapter 2 : Our Bond

We spent the night watching stupid humans on the Television. We talked and decided to go to Volterra the day after tomorrow. One thing that I can't believe is that Demetri and I, we're kinda dating.

Even though, I know I should ask Aro's permission first, but Demetri said Aro will be fine with this. But I bet Alec is gonna be super mad if he finds out that Demetri touched me, haha. Like I said before, he's super protective.

This morning, Demetri took a shower and I'm still watching something on TV. I can't believe those shows are kinda good. We watched CSI for hours and then Leverage. I feel stupid for watching those shows.

While Demetri is in the shower, I heard my phone's ringing. I picked it up, it was Alec.

"Morning brother," I greeted.

"Sister, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Wonderful. How's everything there?"

"Wonderful? That's not your word. And it's so unlike you sister. Tell me, what happened," he asked curiously.

"Nothing," I said carefully.

"It's Demetri huh?"

"NO!" I yelled a bit.

"Tell me sister, I know it when you're lying."

"We kissed, that's it," I answered. Ah duh, I can't believe I told Alec about this. He's going to kill Demetri.

Alec didn't say anything for couple seconds, and then "KISSED? I TOLD HIM NOT TO TOUCH YOU! WHERE IS HE? I'M GONNA KICK HIS A$$. DID YOU KISS HIM BACK? YOU DIDN'T RIGHT? OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE, I'M GOING BACK TO DC RIGHT NOW !" he yelled at me.

See? Just like what i thought. He's super mad.

"Calm down, Jeez. It was just a kiss. And NO, you don't have to come back to DC now. And you know what? I did kissed him back" I said.

I heard Alec growled and hung up.

I threw my phone to the bed and laid myself on the couch. Demetri walked out from the bathroom and said "Alec, huh?" I nodded at him.

He walked to me and kissed my forehead "No worries, he won't hurt me. Ever. Because if he did that, he'd hurt you," I smiled when he said that.

I can't believe I fell in love. Love is the stupidest thing in this world.

"Do you wanna take a shower first Janey dear?"

Dear. New nickname. He never called me 'dear' before. Aro is the one that always call me 'dear'.

"Uh hmm, sure" I nodded and grabbed the towel then walked toward to the bathroom.

I took a shower and when I walked out from the bathroom, Demetri kissed me. I pushed him away.

"Hey, what was that for ?" I asked.

"I'm sorry if I pissed you off. If you don't want this, don't force yourself," he said.

Great, now I feel bad. I like you Demetri, I really do. You have no idea, I like you like crazy. I want to say that I love you, but that's impossible.

Cause I'm not sure about that one.

All the thoughts buzzing through my head, "Dem" I took his hand "I like you. I really do. But first thing first, we should ask Aro. That's why I want to leave now. So I can ask Aro about this ASAP"

He smiled at me and we checked out from the hotel. We used our private jet and went back to Volterra. I felt my phone vibrated. It was a text message, from Alec.

"I heard that you went back to Volterra. You're going to ask Aro's permission huh? I'm dissapointed sister. This is so unlike you. I'm gonna ask Chelsea to break the bond between you two. I'm sorry," he said.

Demetri was reading that text too. He wrapped his arms around me "Don't worry Jane, Chelsea won't do that. She has a mate. She knows how it feel when we fall in love with someone," he said.

I didn't say anything. I agree with him though. Chelsea and I are pretty close. She won't do that to me. And if our bond is strong, she won't be able to break it.

When we arrived in Volterra, we tried to act normal. I went to the throne room alone. I gave a smile to the Volturi leaders.

"My dear, what a fast hunting trip. I'm sorry cause I sent Alec on a mission. Chelsea and Renata accompanying him. " Aro said.

"Master, it was no big deal. There's something that I want to tell you. Something important," I said nervously.

Aro walked to me and took my hand. I bet he's reading my mind right now.

"So, Demetri?" he asked.

"Yes master" I nodded "I need your permission. I don't know why we did this, but wasn't finished before Aro said "You two can date or be mated. One thing, I want you to do your job as usual if I ask you to."

"I will master. I will always obey you," I said. Aro smiled and walked to his chair and sat there again.

I turned around and I was smiling, blushing. I went back to my room. Demetri was there too. I closed the door behind me and sat next to him.

"He approved," I said.

Demetri gave me a really cute smile and kissed me "Glad to hear that my love."

I kissed him back. "One more problem. It's my brother," I sighed.

"I told you, no worries Janey," he said.

When he was around I felt half human. Like the air I breathed in was because I needed it and like my stone still heart thumped erratically like a teenager in love.

Well, I am a teenager. I felt like this was a tragic romeo and juliet type of love.

That's what I was. Hopelessly in love with the gorgeous vampire with a blood-red eyes, Demetri.


	6. I belong to you POV Jane Chapt 3

Chapter 3 : Halloween Ball in Budapest

The Cullen's sent an invitation out to us last month. They invitation was to a Halloween Ball in Budapest. All of the coven's invited and the mutts too.

Demetri and I decided to go out and find our costumes for tomorrow. I haven't seen Alec. I bet he's on he's way back to Volterra.

I bought a mini black dress, black bangles and a mask. Demetri bought a red tux. When we arrived in our castle, Alec was in the throne room.

And he and Aro were arguing. I was trying to ignore them, but Aro saw me and he called my name "Poppet dear, please come here," he said.

I sighed and let go Demetri's hand, walking away towards Aro and Alec.

"You too Demetri," Aro said.

Demetri walked to me and took my hand again, then we walked to the throne room.

"Look at this young couple. You two are perfect. Why would we break their bond?" Aro said to Alec.

I gave an evil smile to Alec. I think he's pissed-off. Aro is on my side.

"No more fighting. You are twins. You love each other, as brother and sister. Your sister is in love with someone, you can't forbid her. I approved this young love. But one thing, Jane dear, you're my best guard and Demetri, you're my best tracker and if I send you two out for a mission, I want you serious. On task at all times!" Aro explained.

Me and Demetri nodded. That's definitely not a problem.

"Excellent! Sulpicia prepared a room for you two. You can ask Violet where it is. Jane, your stuff is still in your room, you can ask Violet to help you. Yours, also Demetri?"

I can see that Alec is still mad. He walked away from the throne room, straight to the torture chamber. Torture chamber is the special room where we can torture humans.

Demetri and I retire to our new room.

The room was perfect, indeed. There's a bed. A king size bed. I don't think we need a bed. We don't sleep, duh!

Sulpicia did a very good job. I bet Athenodora helped her. Athe has a good taste in this kind of thing. Athenodora is Caius' wife.

Caius is the guy who sits on Aro's left. He's the blonde ones. He always wear a scarf. It's his thing. I laid myself on the bed and couple minutes later,

I heard someone knocked the door. Demetri was watching TV. I have no idea what he was watching. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Jane, Aro and Sulpicia are going to Budapest this evening, you coming with us?" she asked.

"Hmm, sure, why not? How about Alec?" I asked back.

"He is also going to Budapest with us," Athe said.

I nodded and gave a quick smile to Athe then she left. I closed the door and walked to Demetri and told him that we're leaving to Budapest this evening.

It was about 5ish in the evening and Demetri and I were going to Budapest with Aro, Sulpicia, Marcus, Caius, Athe and Alec. We booked rooms in a hotel. Sulpicia and Athe did actually.

I assisted Sulpicia with her dressing for the ball. I was ready, dress, shoes, hair. I had allowed my hair to cascade down by back for the first time. In a long time at least. I wanted to impress Demetri.

Sulpicia, Aro, Caius, And Athendora all went to the ball room together. I was waiting for Demetri, but 30 minutes had lapsed, so I decided to go to the ball room alone. Alec was there. He was talking with Renata. The wolves were already there too. I saw Jacob Black, and that little Cullen, Renesmee.

Jacob was wearing a tux with a mask. He looked great.

"Hey sister," Alec greeted me.

I gave him a smile and greeted him back "Brother"

"You look… wow. I can't describe it with words" He said then laughed.

I raised an eyebrow "Very funny" then rolled my eyes.

"Hey, no kidding, you look stunning tonight sister."

I nodded and gave him a quick smile then looked around the room, still trying to find Demetri. I wonder where he is. I texted him and no response.

"Looking for your prince charming, huh?" he asked.

I punched his arm "Sheesh. He's gone. I have no idea where he is" I sighed.

"You'll find him, he's somewhere. Call or text him or something," Alec suggested.

We talked a bit longer, then he left.

I walked around the ball room, still trying to find Demetri. One of the mutts, Paul he smirked at me then walked to me.

"Wanna dance with me?" Paul offered.

I shook my head and ignored him.

"Come on Janey Pooh, let's get this party started," he pulled my hand.

I smiled a bit at him and started to dance.

"You're a cute one. I like blondes," Paul said.

Oh my, I can't believe I'm dancing with a mutt. Paul was wearing a vampire costume.

I twirled around with Paul, keep dancing with him. I kept looking around the room, searching for Demetri.

"What's up Blondie? Waiting for someone?" he asked me.

"Eh, I'm looking for Demetri. I have no idea where he is," I sighed softly.

"Where have you been all my life? Ha, you don't have to answer that. You have me, you don't need Demetri or whoever."

I laughed "You know, you're kinda sweet. Your name is Paul, right?"

"Yesm my lady," he chuckled and kissed my hand.

"Do you like my dress Paul?" I asked while dancing with him.

"Oh very much indeed. I hope my smell doesn't ruin the effect of this," He posed like a bat and laughed so hard.

The DJ played `Two is Better Than One` by Boys Like Girls. That's one of my favorite song.

"Hey, this is my favorite song. Wanna do slow dance Paul?" I offered him.

"Come here little woman, let's dance," he said.

I moved closer to him. He put his hands on my hips and I wrapped my arms around him. That was, weird.

"You're good little one, really good," Paul said to me.

"Why thank you, you to wolf."

I saw Jacob Black walking to us. I moved away from Paul and waved at him. I have no idea why I waved at him.

"Jane, hello," Jacob greeted me.

I thought I saw Demetri, but then Paul pulled my hand "Where are you going doll? Dance the last dance with me"

Paul bows "It has truly been a pleasure dancing with you," he kisses my hand, again.

We danced a bit and then I decided to go back to my hotel.

"Well Paul, thanks for tonight. I have to say, you wolves are not that bad," I chuckled.

"My pleasure leech," he laughed when he said leech.

I rolled my eyes and waved goodbye to Paul. I took a cab back to my hotel. I checked my phone, no new messages, no missed calls.

I went to my room and Demetri wasn't there.

The next day, I took a shower and when I walked out from the bathroom, Demetri was there. I hugged him. He looked exhausted.

"Where have you been? You missed all the fun!" I asked him.

"Spokane. Newborns, I'm sorry mio amore," he said.

I sighed "It's okay."

Demetri kissed my forehead and said "I want to dance with you my love. Can we go to the bar and asked the DJ to play something?"

I nodded and took his hand then we went downstairs, straight to the bar. I asked the DJ to play `Vanilla Twilight` by Owl City.

Demetri pulled me close to him, he put his hands around my hips and we danced. That was perfect. Even though, I looked awful, but I loved this moment.

He leaned down and kissed my lips softly, I kissed him back of course. We kept dancing and then couple minutes later Sulpicia called.

She asked me to go back to Volterra with her now. I have to obey her, she's Aro's wife. Demetri wasnt coming with us, because Aro sent to go to South America with Alec.

Newborns thingy again. Renata and I sat next to each other in the plane. We have a little chat. Renata told me that Demetri and Nessie or Renesmee were dancing.

Of course I was jealous. So when we arrived in Volterra, I went to our room, pulled out my phone from my purse and texted Demetri "Love, there's nothing happened between you & Nessie right ?"

I felt my phone vibrated, it was a new text message from Demetri "There's nothing between you and the mutt?"

I sighed. I bet he found out about me and Paul, dancing and such. I replied him "Nothing. We were just having fun. I won't cheat on you with the mutt"

Demetri replied me again "Oh, now he's a mutt. I thought you were buddy buddies!"

He sounded mad. Oh what did I do? Those wolves were being so nice to me.

I replied him "It's not like that. We're friends that's all. I won't cheat on you, I promise. I love you dear"

I love you. I just texted that to Demetri. I can't believe i told him that I love him. 'I love you' is a big word.

He replied me "Why are you even close with a dog? Hate to break it to you amore, but vamp and mutts don't really make good friends. Or, they shouldn't!"

Great. That 'I love you' words was nothing. He didn't say it back. Such a waste. I replied him back "But still, they're not that bad. You want me to stay away from the wolf ?"

I cannot believe I'm defending those mutts. Demetri replied again "I don't want you upset amore, I just ...You. Any of them!"

I smiled wide when I read that text. I typed "Awe, I've never met anyone as wonderful as you and you really care about me. You don't know how much you mean to me Demetri" then I pressed send.

Demetri replied me again "And you don't know how much you mean to me. THAT'S why I got so very jealous. I cannot stand if anyone else has their hands on you."

He's so protective, just like Alec. I replied again "Thank you, and that's why I love you"

Another 'I Love You' word. I said it twice today.

Demetri replied my text message again and he said "Your welcome Amore. I love you too."


	7. Valerie POV

Leaving the office, I decided to go back to the hotel. Standing at the curb I was going to take a cab but the queue was so long, I decided to walk. My Jimmy Choos were so uncomfortable. A fairly lit alley way, seemed safe enough and shorter distance back to the hotel, so I took the risk began walking down the alley. I felt my blackberry vibrating. It was a text message from my boss. He asked me why I left the office earlier.

Pffft, can't a girl take a personal day? I replied his text message, and began walking again. It was getting darker there. Suddenly, a man appears in front of me. Stepping back, alarmed, then I try to talk to him, "Hey, I'm a little lost, can you help?" The guy has a major case of bloodshot eyes, he looks drunk, but I hope he's not.

"I'm Adam, you are lost you say? Where are you from? You don't sound like most people around here," he said.

I nodded and said "I'm an American, just here on business and yes, I'm very lost. Do you think you could help me find a way?"

He smiled to me and nodding in agreement to help me but he wanted me to do him a favor first.

"Yes ?" I asked him.

He smiled wide to me and moved closer to my face, grabbed my head and suddenly bit my neck. I can feel the pain, it was intense, it felt like fire cursing through my veins. I shouted at him but he kept sucking harder, from the wound in my neck. Finally, he let me go and laid me down in the alley.

"I shall leave you now miss, thanks for the meal" he said and winked at me.

The pain, it hurts so bad, I crawled and tried to moved myself into a nearby abandoned car. I can feel the fire running through my veins, and my heart is beating insanely, going so fast, I feel as if it will fly out of my chest. It's been three days, the fire is beginning to abate. And suddenly the fire strengthened and circulating around the slowly beating heart. I can feel my heart beat so fast. The fire built into chest and my heart stopped beating. I opened my eyes and looking at the interior of the car. I can see everything, the lights, colors are prismatic. I walked out from the car and started walking to the opening of the alley, searching around the dark streets.

There's a man walking by and he smelled so good. I can feel the fire burning stronger in my throat. The man turned to me and said that I'm pretty. I kept closing in on him and without thinking suddenly leaped on him, dragging his body to the ground and pinning him under me. I bit sharply into his neck, drawing blood into mouth and down throat. The fire begins to abate. After drainging him dry, I toss him to the side of the sidewalk.


	8. Aro POV

Jane and Alec (Aro's POV)

Jane and Alec are most dear to me. I am extremely fortunate to have them by my side. I had sent Eleazar all over the world in search of gifts such as these, at the time It was easy to locate the areas we intended to search next; Humans were killing each other in large numbers during the Inquisition 1200AD in order to force their religion on others. And Burning at the stake seemed to be their preferred method of punishment for "witchcraft".

Eleazar and I spent years following "witch hunts" and investigating each and every trial we could, most were nothing more than attempts to discourage midwifery or accusing one of witchcraft to gain a political edge. Until we came across a very strange village, A mortal woman had given birth to twins; and was immediately thought of as an adulteress. Her husband refused to have her killed and so they lived.

We came upon them when their children were very young, Eleazar could see these two had potential. I refused to change them while they were still so young I wanted their bodies and minds to fully mature before they were made immortal. So I would watch them grow from a distance until it was time.

As humans, I could see what Eleazar meant when he talked of their skills, they were victims of abuse quite often and it seemed to bring out odd behavior in them. The boy would completely shut down; detach himself from whatever was happening to him, as if he couldn't feel a thing. However the girl was filled with hate. I would often visit while they slept to read their thoughts, and the girl wanted nothing more than to make her abusers suffer as much as she and Alec had.

Of course, being away from home for years at a time proved difficult and we were often called away to deal with other matters. Upon returning one morning we were shocked to see what was taking place; the children were being burned on trial. This was unacceptable; we had to act fast. Eleazar quickly moved to pull the twins from the fire while I dealt with any witnesses. The sight of our skin alone was enough to alarm the humans into becoming a terrible mob, most of them held torches and attempted to burn us too, I had to kill them quickly, barely able to stop to drain them

Once the corpses tossed into the fire, the scene was finally quiet, except for the screaming of the twins. They had suffered minor burns, and thanks to me, no longer had a home or family to return to. So I decided, barely thirteen years of life would be frozen forever into my new children. I told them of this, calming them as much as I could, and bit them.

Even as the fiery venom consumed their blood, they refused to let go of each other's hand; I watched them, fascinated by the change, as always. The boy never made a sound, it was clear that the venom was affecting him physically but he never showed any signs of feeling the pain, on the last day of the change, he even looked over to his sister, and she became quiet as well. Just until their hearts stopped.


End file.
